


breakfast, semi-nudity, and a proposition

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac comes back, tanned from the Parisian sun, Scott gives him a quick hug and lets Erica take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast, semi-nudity, and a proposition

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/120817306800/i-dont-know-what-i-love-you-means-i-think-it)

When Isaac comes back, tanned from the Parisian sun, Scott gives him a quick hug and lets Erica take over. Isaac doesn’t seem as tall as memory recalled, and there’s no scarf wrapped around his neck. Scott wonders how well they really knew each other anyways, but he did always know that she was better for him. **  
**

He clutches onto Kira like it will stop making them grow apart, like they might last with an ocean between them. Kira kisses him delicately, and he tries to ignore the salty tears. She cuts away his reassurances, and they break up earlier than they need to- they get to stay friends. It’s much better than his first break-up and the awkward year of not-really-friends-but-friends with Allison. It still stings though. Scott’s never had so many friends. And facing college in the fall, he’s never felt so alone.

Even when the whole pack is together, he can’t help but see where they’ll be in a month: Kira in England, Allison in Washington, Stiles in Colorado, Cora in Portugal, Erica in Brazil, Boyd in Florida, and the rest scattered throughout California.

Except him, all alone in Massachusetts. He thought New England was a good bet- some great veterinary schools, and enough colleges that at least one of them would be a state away at most. Only that’s not happening anymore, and he doesn’t know how to say he’s faced down literal monsters- even become one- and still hates being alone.

He tries writing when talking doesn’t work, but all the words feel ugly and sound worse. He tries going to slam poetry nights, but instead of inspiring, they make his words feel weirder. He talks to his Mom, but doesn’t want to hear her promises of making new friends and loves. She says he’ll surely stay friends with everyone from Beacon Hills; but he knows her old friends are long gone, faded photographs of smiling people he’s never met.

By some twist of fate, Isaac comes off Columbia’s waiting list and starts pushing him to hang out more. They don’t click like they used to, and Scott doesn’t know how to fix it. He invites him to sleep over, remembering too late that he never used to need to say anything. Isaac smiles wryly and takes the guest room. He’s not sure if it’s a step forwards or backwards.

In the morning it all feels like a dream, and he bumps into a naked and damp Isaac, apologies on all lips. Isaac shrugs it off, stepping aside. There’s no sexual joke, and Scott thinks that  _must_ be it. Erica, probably wanting to play some weird game, must have mentioned his old crush.

And it was old. Musty old, and not in a nice bookish way. In a ‘we can definitely be friends without anything being awkward’ kind of way. He just needed to tell Isaac that, and one totally not awkward conversation later, things would go back to normal.

Only when he goes downstairs for breakfast, all plans come screeching to a halt. Isaac is flipping pancakes, and just wearing a simple white apron. He turns to grab something from the fridge, and Scott’s entire world shifts- Isaac’s also wearing frilly lilac panties. They aren’t sheer, but they aren’t covering much. Scott’s pretty sure he makes an embarrassing noise caught between a groan and gasp, his heartbeat is definitely audibly quicker, and Isaac turns with a grin and eyebrow arched.

“Pancakes?”

“That looks, I mean sounds, great. I’m really hungry?” Scott’s cheeks burn, and this definitely wasn’t a piece of the ‘let’s be platonic besties forever’ plan he’d carefully constructed in the shower.

“After you can eat me, or I you- I’m not too picky on who gets to play the big bad wolf.”

“I- what?” Scott’s pretty sure his enhanced senses have somehow failed him, but Isaac repeats it, word for word, slow enough that there’s no room for doubt. It takes Scott a minute to remember he should respond, and suddenly all these words fill his mouth but none of them are quite right.

“Um, I thought you were with Erica?”

“We’re flexible,” Isaac says, and Scott quickly banishes the mental images that evokes. Isaac smirks, and he figures his pulse must have changed. “So,” he says, waving his arms, “breakfast, semi-nudity, a proposition- any thoughts?”

Scott lets out a breathless laugh, and grins. “Yes please.”


End file.
